


One Last Night in the Life Of...

by feminaexlux



Series: In The Life Of... [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Atlantean Kwamis, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bodyswap, Dude this was kinda hard to write but I wrote it, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Penetrative Sex, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminaexlux/pseuds/feminaexlux
Summary: Marinette and Luka decide to have fun with their current circumstances
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: In The Life Of... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872670
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Crikey!  A Wild Dingo has Appeared!





	One Last Night in the Life Of...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloody_no_Kissu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/gifts), [ChromeMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/gifts).



> Serving up some Awkward and yeah this was difficult to wrap my head around sometimes...
> 
> Super belated follow-up to bloody's bday gift, and some smut for our Cap'n :)

Marinette had argued and eventually won the fight over paying for the smoothies. Luka had felt bad for “ruining” things, but _she_ felt bad for having pushed him into the “date” with Adrien in the first place. She got to the counter to pay and the cashier working there leaned in close. “Hey,” she said. “Your girlfriend’s super cute!”

It felt weird to be complimented when she wasn’t in her own body. “Oh? Thanks? But we’re not going out.”

The other cashier elbowed the first one and said “See? I said she was out of his league.”

“What?!” Marinette yelled out loud. “No I–she’s not?”

“Hmm, I’m glad you’re optimistic!” the first cashier laughed, handing Marinette the two smoothies she ordered.

 _What the hell_ , Marinette thought. People were thinking Luka was… what… not handsome enough? He totally was! He… totally _was_. Maybe not the _Adrien Agreste_ conventional sort of handsome but… What made him attractive was more that he was a freaking _Saint_ and helped out everyone regardless of their circumstances. God, she thought back to when she was 14 and a stumbling mess over a crush that had been, in retrospect, severely crippling to Marinette’s self-esteem.

Luka never made fun of her for that. He'd… actively helped her try to find her own happiness.

And here, again, Luka had been given a bum deal and still stepped up to the task. _He_ was too good for Marinette, honestly. She placed the smoothies down at a table Luka was waiting at. He’d been staring out the window at something.

“I really didn’t know Adrien and Kagami were dating,” Marinette said. “I know he said I got them dating but… all I did was… distract everyone so they could ditch Chloe’s parties together,” she sighed.

“Oh? Hmm. Yeah, I don’t think anyone knew about them. I asked Juleka since she got modeling gigs with Adrien sometimes. She said she had no idea.”

“I guess they had to keep it on the down low,” Marinette shrugged, taking a sip of her smoothie. She’d gotten blended strawberries. Usually she had… passion-fruit, but it seemed a little too sour for her today. She had gotten a blueberry mix for Luka. “It's… I’m not too surprised with what happened. I just wanted to say that… I’m not devastated or anything.”

Luka looked at her, staring at her with her own eyes. It was strange to see them looking so… confused and pained simultaneously. “Let’s take these back to the dorm.”

* * *

They chatted lightly on the way back to Marinette’s dorm, mostly about how difficult it was for Marinette to wrap her head around sound engineering and how Luka basically had no idea what was happening in her fashion courses. A few eyebrows were raised when “Marinette” brought back a boy to her personal room but no one had stopped them. They both stepped into the tiny space, and after the door closed behind them Luka asked “Can you help me take everything off? I have no idea how you ladies handle these things by yourselves.”

“It’s definitely easier having someone else help you take your clothes off,” Marinette laughed.

They both paused, replaying back what they had just said.

“I can try–” “I mean that–”

“I just wanted to–” “No no, I know how–”

“I already know what I look like undressed, Luka, let me get this,” Marinette said, half yelling in a slight panic with Luka’s voice. She reached over and unhooked the collar fasten, hastily pulling the back zipper down. “And I guess now you know too, right?” she laughed nervously.

Luka flushed instantly. “I'll… I’ll be right back,” he said shakily, gripping parts of the cute pink cocktail dress Marinette had chosen for the date. He stepped behind Marinette’s changing screen and shucked off the dress, throwing it over the top edge.

He’d seen her undressed, yep. He wasn’t going to go multiple days without a shower. He’d tried his best to not think about it but after two full days of still being Marinette he felt kinda grimy and figured she’d understand the necessity. Especially since there was that date with Adrien. He kept his eyes to the ceiling most of the time but nearly died from shock when he looked down to towel off and discovered _The Heart_.

What body hair she had _down there_ had been kept neat and trim, probably… waxed actually, except for a patch that was in the unmistakable shape of a heart.

Luka felt like he might have violated some unspoken contract that they weren’t going to judge each other’s body choices. He was judging right then, and he found himself having many, many emotions over it. Some amusement, some “this seems so Marinette”, some wistfulness over not being the lucky asshole who would have discovered it under more _natural_ circumstances.

He also found himself being incredibly turned on.

Now that he _knew_ it was there he couldn’t help himself imagining a giggly Marinette laying back on her bed, her biting her lip in anticipation as… someone… slowly slid her panties off her and uncovered the surprise. God how he wished that’d been him. But it hadn’t, he discovered it the wrong way, he was going to respect Marinette’s choices and her privacy by never mentioning it and… never thinking about it again.

Or desperately try to not think about it anyway.

He shook his head and put on some relatively comfortable clothes. This wasn’t the thing to focus on right now. “Marinette” just had a somewhat boring date with an Adrien Agreste who turned out to not only be more oblivious than Luka had initially thought, but also had already been dating someone else. It didn’t sound like Adrien was going to jump ship to get with Marinette.

And Marinette was probably trying her hardest to not break down in front of Luka. She’d loved Adrien for _years_. And Luka had slammed that door shut on her unintentionally. So he had to man up and take the L, let himself take the blame, let Marinette work through whatever she needed to while being present to listen if she wanted him around. Not that he could really go anywhere else since she suggested going back to her dorm and this was where “Marinette” was supposed to sleep for the night.

He walked back out and found Marinette laying back in her bed (in his body, that was still going to be weird) rolling her… his eyes at her phone. “Do… you wanna talk about what happened?” Luka asked.

* * *

“I don’t really have more to say,” Marinette shrugged. “I’m glad it’s over?”

Luka blinked back at her, somewhat doubtful. “I thought you’d be… well, it was _Adrien_ and I thought you were still… after him?”

Marinette looked down at her phone and the explosion of texts and voicemails she had. Many of them had been from Adrien, in various flavors of “I’m so sorry”, the last text of which she had replied “I accept your apology but I don’t want to talk right now.” A few had been from Nino, also various flavors of “I’m so sorry dude” (she gave the same reply), from Alya going “Holy shit Luka actually did this for you?” (“yep talk later”), and two from Kagami that were practically essays of how she was punishing herself for not explaining more clearly to Adrien, but that she had also assumed Marinette had been over Adrien for a while. The second text said Kagami would continue to punish herself for making the assumption, that she had severely damaged their friendship, and that she would do her best to restore Marinette’s trust (Marinette’s amused reply was “kags ilu talk later”).

Marinette would deal with all of that _later_. Right now, she just wanted to relax. With Luka. _As if I’d done the hard part_ , she mentally berated herself.

“The funny thing is,” Marinette started softly. “I know I was in the Friendzone and have been for a while. What I finally realized a while back is that I put Adrien in the _Boyfriend-Zone_ , and… that wasn’t really fair to him, you know? He has his own choices to make and… I wasn’t one of them.” She sighed. “I wish I could have realized it sooner and moved on, but I guess there had been a tiny part of me that still jumped at the chance to see what… what things would be like if he saw me any differently.

“So when… today happened it was just… it felt to me like the one last chance where I could finally get some answers. Or closure, anyway.” Marinette looked back up to Luka, who had been standing stock still. She peeked down at the hands and saw that they were trembling. “And I got both, thanks to you,” Marinette smiled.

“Not sure you should be thanking me for anything just yet,” Luka said. “I had kinda yelled at Adrien on the way out. He’s going to think that was you.”

“I know,” Marinette laughed. “I don’t think anything you said was wrong, though. Except for the part where I was in love with Adrien for ages. It lasted like 2 years, tops, and that first year was _so_ cringey. And if Nino had to remind Adrien to think about me it kinda says more about how much we’ve drifted apart over time. So really, you said to Adrien what I’d been thinking myself. I’m just not brave enough to say it like you did.”

Luka pulled out her desk chair and plopped down. “Okay. Alright. That does make me feel better,” he sighed in relief.

“Luka, why are you so worried for me?”

He sat up a little straighter. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Marinette sat up and leaned forward, reaching out to take Luka's… her hands and Luka closed… her eyes. “Dingo told you, didn’t he?”

Marinette laughed a little. “Yeah. I heard from him.”

“Sorry. I’m really trying to not mess up your–”

“Luka, am I important to you?”

He opened her eyes and shut up for a moment, surprised. “Of course you are.”

“Then don’t apologize. I’ve seen the way you’re trying to… make things easy on me. I basically put you on a train wreck today and you’re still being selfless and worrying about me. My hands will be fine, I want to make _you_ feel better. Is there anything I can do for _you_?”

He laughed, taking in a deep breath. “Don’t think there’s anything I need. Except for getting my own body back.”

“Then what do you _want_?”

He shut up again. “I don't…” he trailed off. He shrugged. “I want you to be happy, Marinette.”

“Alright, done. Is there anything else?”

“‘Done’?”

“In spite of this… akuma nonsense… I think I’m happy just being here with you.”

* * *

Luka wasn’t sure how to parse that… and maybe he shouldn’t read much into it. But he still felt some heat on his face.

“Huh,” Marinette commented. “Am I really that obvious when I blush?”

He laughed. “Yeah, a bit.”

She leaned back while still holding on, pulling Luka and the chair closer to the bed, the wheels of the desk chair squeaking lightly as they rolled. “Come relax on the bed. It feels like a laying in bed kinda day.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Most of the day’s over, you know that?”

“Even better,” Marinette laughed. “It’s just… you know. It's… I’m just thinking…” she sighed. “It’s weird. What do you think we’ll do if we’re stuck this way?”

“I have no idea,” he said, moving to the bed and leaning back toward the foot of the bed, away from Marinette. “I’m barely holding together as it is,” he sighed.

“Is it hard being me?”

He considered. “Yeah, kind of. I think it’d be hard to be anyone but me. What about you? Was it hard pretending to be _me_?”

Marinette giggled. “I got a lot of pointers from Juleka and Dingo. Really the hardest part was figuring out what to do about erections,” she laughed, then stopped and looked wide eyed, propping herself up her… his elbows. “OH I DIDN’T GET OUTSIDE HELP FOR THAT! Just! Just wanted to clarify!”

Luka choked on air, flushing again. He coughed, pulling up Marinette’s shirt by the collar over his… her head to hide his… her face. Well shit, what was he going to say to _that_? _Oh that’s normal you kinda have to… touch it until it goes away_? But… the idea that it’d been _Marinette_ touching him, well, that set off a new wave of really intense feelings and he was glad he kept his… her face hidden.

“Pfft, Luka are you embarrassed?”

“Completely. Give me a minute,” he sighed. After a bit he set her shirt back down. “Yeah, I didn’t warn you about that, I guess,” he said, still flushed. “That… must have been weird for you,” he said carefully, remembering how foreign and mind-blowing the concept was when he was still going through puberty.

“Yeah,” Marinette laughed. “I mean, it’s natural. _Bodies are bodies_ , right? I was just kinda… surprised in the morning, that’s all.” She cleared her throat, also getting a little red. “Sorry,” she sighed. “I guess I should have… asked for permission? To… um. Deal with that?”

He laughed. “I… God, I don’t even know. You can do whatever you want with…” he gestured at his body. _Don’t think about it, don’t think about how she touched you._

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Have _you_ been doing ‘whatever you want’ with…” she gestured at him.

He choked again. “No! No, I haven’t done… no, and I won’t,” he said quickly.

“That seems a little unfair,” she smirked. “If you’re telling me I can do what I want, why shouldn’t you do what you want?”

* * *

What the hell was she saying? _God, Marinette, why are you being so weird right now?_ she asked herself.

Well. Part of it was… an odd sort of tension snap after that date with Adrien. And she did feel more relaxed than she’d been for years, being able to finally let go of an old obsession. When she got the closure she needed, she didn’t realize it’d come with a sense of elation at having a clean slate for the first time in half a decade.

Even if the universe closed a door on her, she felt like she’d been given freedom. Now she didn’t have to worry about _how things could have been_. She didn’t have to keep pining away in silence. She didn’t have to watch everything she did around Adrien. She didn’t have to… be someone else entirely just to be able to _talk_ to him.

She regretted that she had put everyone else aside for that silly crush.

And now without Adrien as a distraction, there’d been someone else nearby who made her feel… really good… for just being herself. And she was here with him. There was just the minor inconvenience that they’d switched bodies.

“I’m sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” Marinette asked worriedly. “It just struck me as… how many people have an opportunity like this? To really experience another life outside of their own? A completely different body? Don’t you want to… _explore_ that?”

_What the hell am I saying?_

Luka snorted, still red. “You’re kind of amazing, you know that? You’re dealing with this a lot better than I am.” He sighed, putting himself against the wall. He cleared his throat. “I never really thought about it until now. I don’t want to… mess up anything.”

“What if I helped?” Marinette blurted out, sitting up all the way. _What the hell am I **saying**?_ “I mean, I know how my body works. I could help you… explore whatever you want to? I… I think it might be an interesting experience!”

He took a deep breath, still blushing, but something about his raised eyebrow said his curiosity was piqued. “Are you suggesting that you… touch me while I’m in here?” He pointed at her body.

“Y-yeah, it’s that… if I can teach at least _one_ guy to handle me properly I’d want it to be you!” _Oh hell, I just said that_ , she thought at herself. She opened her mouth to try to take it back, then closed it again, stopping herself. It’d been a conditioned reflex to try to take back the things she said, but she didn’t want to this time.

“Could… you… explain that?” Luka asked slowly, his eyes open wide.

“Okay, so,” she started, trying to sort her thoughts. “I’m finally not hung up over Adrien for the first time in a long time, and it’s in part thanks to you, and I was just thinking well if we’re stuck in these bodies we might as well know how they work? And maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir will figure it out and fix things for us but I also was thinking I want to know more about… what feels good for you and I _also_ want… you to know what feels good for _me_ … if you want that… because I-I… I'm…” She breathed. One last hurdle. “I’ve had feelings for you for a while… And I know this is like horrible timing but… maybe… this might be an opportunity where we could try something? A-and learn more about each other? Together? If you want?”

 _Here’s to hoping I didn’t get this wrong…_ she thought. On some level Luka had always been clear about his feelings toward her. He’d even liked her when she was throwing herself at Adrien. But… since she took this long, maybe he’d moved on. At least with the rush of relief sweeping over her with the _Adrien Feels_ all over and done, she might not feel this particular sting so badly if Luka was… was going to turn her down.

No, no, she _definitely_ would so she really hoped he wouldn’t.

“Wow,” he breathed out, shaking his head in disbelief. Her heart stalled. “I… really wish I was back in my own body right now.” He sat up and turned toward her. “This is… a little difficult to say when I’m looking at myself, but… Yeah. Alright.” He looked up at her. “Thing is, once we switch back I’m going to want to use all I’ve learned with you. Probably every day if I get a chance to.”

Her heart fluttered back online double-time. “That’s a naughty way of asking me to be your girlfriend.”

“You started it.”

“True,” she laughed. “Okay. Yes, Luka Couffaine, I’d love to be your girlfriend. Once I get back to being an actual girl again.”

He grinned. “Then I’m all yours. So, what do you want to show me?”

* * *

He ended up on her lap, sitting back against her (his) chest. “Th-this is how I usually um… start things,” she said shakily. She had first laughed over the fact that Luka had ended up wearing a sports bra because putting on a normal bra was too “difficult”, but then she got a little more nervous as he took off the shirt and sweatpants he had thrown on after they came back to her dorm.

He hadn’t really wanted to raid through her intimates drawer for anything other than what was necessary. There was just too much of a possibility that he’d discover something even more racy than _The Heart_.

He had stripped down to her underwear, feeling somewhat less self-conscious than he’d expected. She was going to show him what she wanted to show him of her own body, and somehow that was enough to let him forget whatever discomfort he had for a little while.

“I'm… I’m thinking that it m-might be easier to imagine… just imagine that you’re um… inside my head with me? S-so like it’s virtual reality. Except… you’ll feel everything too.” She was really nervous.

“We can stop at any time,” Luka said, to alleviate any tension. It’d be a little disappointing but he cared about Marinette more than he cared about… a lot of things.

Marinette pressed her… his face into his… her own neck and smiled. Marinette’s body was apparently pretty sensitive in that particular area because it felt way more ticklish than he thought it would have on his own body. Maybe? It wasn’t as if he had anyone put their lips on him like she just did… Maybe she’d be the one to discover that with him. “Hmm,” she said, “I’ll keep that in mind. You let me know when you want to stop too, okay? Wanna keep going?”

“Yeah, to both,” he answered. She laughed against his neck and he felt shivers run down his spine.

Marinette’s body was _really_ sensitive. Good to know.

Marinette traced with her… his fingers down over his… her breasts and stomach, barely touching anything. Fingertips ghosted down thighs and back up to the panties, lazily following around opposite sides of the hem until the fingers met at the convergence point. Then she pressed a middle finger to the slit, rubbing up and down. Luka had no idea how to process this, but it was very… intense.

“What are you feeling?” she asked.

“Hard to describe,” he answered eventually. It was fascinating to feel… whatever it was. There was an insistent _signal_ that _something pleasant is happening_ but otherwise Luka just noticed Marinette’s body was… reactive. He finally started noticing that he was feeling hot.

And wet. Well now, that was… new… ish.

Marinette pulled aside the panties a little bit. And _holy shit_ Luka jumped when Marinette touched the clit directly. “Are you alright?” she asked, stopping in place.

“It… feels pretty good,” Luka said, Marinette’s voice coming across higher pitched and a little breathy. Damn, if it hadn’t been Luka saying it, it would have been hot as hell to hear. “I’m alright,” he said, laughing a little. He said that a bit early, perhaps, because Marinette put her fingertip inside him. That felt… completely and utterly new. He let out a very Marinette sounding squeak. “I’m okay!” he assured her when she stopped in place again.

“I’ll keep going,” Marinette said, her… no, his? voice sounding low and a little excited.

If… if Marinette was getting excited this was going to be a hell of a ride for Luka. She pumped her finger back in Luka and he still had no idea how to process everything. All of the sensations were rushing in, very foreign but… Marinette knew what she was doing. Even if she’d been using another person’s fingers, she knew exactly which spots to hit and exactly how hard to hit them. And she’d gone all in. “Mari–!” _Wait, wait, wait_. That sounded EXTREMELY wrong coming from her own voice.

Marinette laughed. “Remember,” she whispered against his neck. “Just pretend you’re me.” She just kept going and Luka’s mind was more or less melting away. She reached under the sports bra to pull it up and squeezed a breast. It felt nice, but it wasn't… it wasn’t as intense as Luka had thought it’d be?

Until she pinched a nipple. “Holy…” Luka breathed. He didn’t notice it but he’d been breathing harder and faster. Marinette did something with her fingers and rubbed up against the clit and in that moment all of the nerves in the body Luka was in _lit up_ and threatened to overwhelm him.

“Mmm, yeah, it feels good, doesn’t it?” Marinette whispered, using his voice so goddamn effectively. It’d been smooth and husky in equal parts, and for some reason it… it actually was kind of sexy. Holy crap he couldn’t think his own voice was sexy, could he? Well fuck, he was being fingerfucked by himself so _why the hell not_. She circled her finger inside, slipping in another digit to spread… spread her body wider. “Tell me, does it feel good?”

“Y… yeah,” Luka laughed. It wasn’t _bad_ , it certainly wasn’t even _just good_ , it’d been so _different_ but it also felt kind of _amazing_.

“Sometimes I imagine… someone like you doing this to me, you know?” She said that so simply, like it hadn’t been enough that she was inside him. “I came so hard when I thought of you,” she admitted.

 _Well shit_ , how was he going to recover from that? “You thought of me?” he asked dumbly. Shit, it felt like he was close.

“I did, and I came while calling out your name,” she continued, turning what was left of his consciousness into soup. He was imagining her and him in exactly this situation, except back in their own bodies, and her body pressing up against his hand and her voice screaming out his name while she came on him.

And then he came.

It was… a different sort of coming than he was used to. Instead of the release crashing like a wave after it had crested to a high point, it felt more like… a boil. Little bursts of sensation and… it kept getting more and _more_ … something. His… no, her body was in a sort of vibrato, rapidly flickering between _too much_ and _need more_.

 _Holy shit_ , he thought. Apparently the sensation continued through for a while, following Marinette's… his finger’s movements. “Aah,” he breathed out. Or at least, he thought he’d been quiet. Turned out not quite, 'cause Marinette slowed down and stopped. He still felt the sensation of coming, just less amplified. Her body was still… tensing and the signals from _down there_ were still pulsing but starting to taper off. “That… was something,” he laughed.

* * *

“Mmm,” she hummed against his neck. “Did you like it?”

“It was… yeah, pretty nice,” Luka said with a little hitch in his voice as he spoke. She noticed that he’d still been squeezing his hand into tight fists as she had been working him, but the fingers unfurled after he came. That was a good sign, he was relaxed. She drew out her hand from him and licked the fingers clean as he watched. It was an idle thought: if her juices tasted different from his perspective. The answer was not really. He let out a sigh. “God, I wanna taste you,” he said breathlessly.

She giggled a little. “Why don’t you, then?”

He turned and blinked back her own blue eyes at her, wide and dazed. “Uh, I…” He shifted a little in her lap and stopped moving, freezing abruptly. It took a moment for her to realize why.

She’d gotten hard. God that was _so weird_ to realize.

She was pretty sure she’d gotten turned on when she was imagining him… in pretty much this same situation except with the two of them back in their own bodies. It was pretty bold of her to admit out loud that she’d gotten off to imagining him fucking her in her solo play… But she’d been feeling pretty emboldened in spite of, or most likely _because of_ how bizarre the whole situation was.

She wasn’t in her own body. She didn’t have to think about _anything_ the same way.

“Did you get turned on watching… me?” Luka asked, slightly amused.

“I got turned on imagining us,” she admitted.

He pulled his head back a bit in surprise, but nodded. He shifted again turning to sit sideways across her lap. Then he unzipped her jeans. “Let me take care of this,” he said, a smirk on his face. “As payback.” She let out a very un-Luka squeak as he pulled her out of the front opening of his boxers. He licked her fingers and wrapped them around his cock, squeezing and pulling up and rubbing a thumb over the tip.

And just as suddenly Marinette felt a rush of sensation.

It wasn’t even something that she could _name_ , but all of a sudden she had gone from 0 (okay probably 20) to 80% _done_ with just that… “Ohhh my god,” she breathed out. “Is… is this how it is for men?”

Luka chuckled and continued… palming her? Whatever it was he was doing, she should probably etch that into her memory. For “payback”. There was squeezing and stroking, fingers rubbing the underside and just barely skimming over the flared ridge. He took her thumb and pressed lightly into the very tip, spreading the slick drop over the increasingly sensitive head and sending Marinette so much closer to that 100%.

It didn’t take long to send her over that peak with the way he was using her hands. Marinette groaned and felt Luka’s body strain like a plucked string. Some part of her consciousness appreciated the delicious sound of Luka’s voice reverberating through her. She’d be able to do that to him from her own body someday.

She heard Luka laughing with her voice and after a few seconds of heavy breathing she peeked from half-lidded and suddenly very heavy eyelids. She… felt relaxed, a little bit tired. _Hah, men,_ she thought.

* * *

There was a strange buzzing in the back of his mind and Luka could swear he heard some distant raucous laughter. He felt a weird pulling tension in his brain and had in his vision what seemed like an afterimage of… some outline of a neon yellow star?

He looked up and saw Marinette staring back at him in shock.

Oh.

This was… right. At least, this was how it was supposed to be.

He was in Marinette’s room and…

Apparently back in his own body?

And Marinette was still holding his dick.

“Uh,” he laughed, embarrassed. “I… don’t know what happened but…” He nervously shifted back and noticed his cum was on Marinette’s hands because of course he hadn’t thought about cleanup at the time like _a dipshit_.

“We’re back to normal?” Marinette asked, noticing the sticky mess on her hands.

He tucked himself back into his boxers and sat up straighter. “Sorry,” he muttered, the heat on his face continuing to build as she got up and rinsed her hands at her sink.

Marinette turned back around and bit her bottom lip while she dried her hands on a towel. “How… how did we… W-was it because we had–”

Luka coughed, cleared his throat and shrugged an “iunno”, suddenly unable to bear with the fact that they’d done what they’d just done. And gotten snapped back to their own bodies because of it? _Holy fuck_ if that’d been the reason they got swapped back that’d be the _most ridiculous fucking akuma_. What even was the Lucky Charm trigger, their staggered orgasms? Did that even make _sense_? He shook his head and tried to look anywhere but at Marinette.

He heard Marinette giggling and he looked back sheepishly with a lopsided smile. She walked back across the tiny space and sat on his lap, resting her arms around his shoulders. “We’re back to normal,” she trailed off, a light blush on her cheeks. “Aaand we've… learned a few things,” she continued. Luka just nodded and wondered what was going through her thoughts. “Didn’t you say you’d use what you learned when we switched back?”

Oh.

Well then.

* * *

“Asterr, fade out!” Brielle wheezed through her laughter. There was a golden flash and a starfish kwami popped back into view, giggling along with Brielle.

“That was unexpected!” Asterr giggled, covering her mouth with her fins as the laughter took over again.

“Holy _shit_ I didn’t expect them to go that far,” Brielle kept laughing. “Three days of _nothing_ and all of a sudden they dove straight into _that_! Has that happened before?!”

“ _Star-Crossed_ is a tricky power and sometimes unpredictable, so I hadn’t seen something like this before!” the kwami said. “It depends on which two you switch! Why _did_ you choose them, Bri?”

Brielle shrugged. “One, it’s hilarious. Two, they’re both shy as fuck except for the fucking apparently. Three, I knew they’d be okay, more or less. And four, it all worked out. Luka’s been stoic and accepting but I sure as hell can’t stand to see another year of that kicked puppy face when he thinks no one’s looking.”

“You’re a good friend, Bri,” Asterr giggled.

“I sure am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @verfound as well hehehehe. Check out [Crikey! A Wild Dingo has Appeared!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Wild_Dingo_Fics) to find out who Brielle is if you don't know already!


End file.
